Pokemon World Champions Volume 2 Adventures in Sinnoh
by phishfood03
Summary: After her adventures in Kalos, Kylie travels to Sinnoh, where a new journey awaits her. She starts fresh with all new Pokemon, and an all new region to conquer. Despite her victories in Kalos, she will still have to fight off brand new friends, rivals, and a new evil team. She'll also have to fight of gym leaders, coordinators, and work her way back up to number one. Sequel to PWC1
1. Chapter One-A New Adventure

**And now, the story begins. I welcome you to Sinnoh, where Kylie will begin her new journey.**

* * *

I woke to see Umbreon licking me. My face was covered in her slobber. Zoe was across from me, reading a book,

"Hey Kylie, have you heard about the Sinnoh legends?" she asked,

"No." I answered, "All I heard last night was the baby behind me crying"

"They talk about weird Pokemon called Palkia and Dialga and Arceus and Phione and Giratina and-"

"Zoe!" I shouted, "I get it!"

"I can't wait to land." she said, continuing the conversation,

"When do we land?" I asked,

Zoe looked down and checked her Holo Caster,

"We left at 6:00 and it's a 12 hour flight so…" she trailed off, "we land at six o'clock and it's five thirty."

"So thirty more minutes on this stupid plane." I replied, "Great."

"I can't believe we're 12 hours away from home," Zoe said,

"Yeah," I replied, thinking about Calem, "Feels kind of nice"

"Hello everyone, we're going to land in Sinnoh in about a half an hour, please turn off all electronic devices, thank you!" the flight attendant chimed,

After a while the plane finally landed in Sinnoh. I returned Umbreon to its Pokeball and walked out of the plane with my backpack. I stood at the top of the stairs and shouted,

"Hey Sinnoh region!"

And for a second, I seemed like everything around me froze in time, and all attention was on me. I began to run down the stairs, but I felt a hand grab my wrist. I looked behind me to see Zoe.

"Kylie, what are you doing?" she asked,

I ignored her and turned back around, "Watch out Elite Four, gym leaders and champion! I'm going to beat ya too!" I shouted,

"She can't always be mature" she mumbled,

I stepped down the stairs and put my right foot down in Jubilife City. I ran to the Pokemon Center so I could call Professor Rowan and see if I could get a starter. I dialed in the number that Sycamore gave me on the phone. It rung a couple times before someone picked it up,

"Hi, do you want to speak to Rowan?" the man who picked up asked,

"Yeah," I answered, "Is he here?"

"Not right now." he answered, "Are you Annette or Blair?"

"No" I answered,

"Then who are you?" he asked,

"Don't you know you dummy, she's Kylie Yu!" an enthusiastic girl exclaimed, "I'd recognize that voice anywhere! She won the Kalos league!"

"Well I'm sorry Ms. Yu, what do you want to know?" he asked,

"Is there any way I can get a starter?" I asked,

"Lily did cancel…" he trailed off, "Sure, just come to Sandgem Town, I'm sure Rowan will be okay with it."

"Thank you!" I chimed before hanging up,

I ran outside of the Pokemon Center to see Zoe sitting on a bench. She was fiddling with her thumbs. When I got closer she noticed and stood up.

"So where to next?" she asked,

"I'm heading to Sandgem town to get a starter." I answered, "You?"

"I'm going to see my friend in Eterna City." she answered,

It was silent for a moment. Zoe broke that silence by flinging her arms around me and pulling me into an embrace,

"So this is it?" she asked,

"I guess so." I replied,

I tried to pull myself out of the hug but Zoe held me tight,

"Umm, Zoe?" I asked, poking at her shoulder,

She looked up and noticed me and then let go, "Whoops! Sorry."

She let go of me a kept her hands on my shoulders, "Goodbye, Kylie."

"Bye Zoe."

Zoe and I split ways, she went to see her friend in Eterna City and I ran to Sandgem Town. I ran down Route 202, speeding through grass and by youngsters waiting for a battle. Umbreon ran at my side, running to keep up. I saw a sign in front of me that read: Sandgem Town, to Town of Sand. I took the first step in and looked around for a bit. There were very few buildings and it was a small town. There was a woman walking down the road and I tapped on her shoulder,

"Excuse me ma'am, do you know where the Research Lab is?" I asked,

She pointed to a blue-roofed building near the Pokemon Center. I thanked her and then went over to it. I marveled at Rowan's lab for a minute and then I ran in. I saw three other kids. One was a girl with her purple hair tied up in a bow and the ends turned into pigtails. She wore a pearl necklace and a short purple dress that shows her shoulders. She also wore black leggings and a bracelet to match her necklace. She wore purple high heels too. She had black leggings as well and a short, vest that was probably made of leather. The other was a boy with black hair with an orange hat with a yellow brim. He wore a brown shirt under an orange and yellow vest with black fingerless gloves and brown capris. Her wore brown gym shoes as well. The third was a girl with scarlet-red hair in a ponytail. She had a green bandana on her head. She had a black sleeveless turtleneck under a red vest with green outlining on the top. She had black leggings and wore red boots. She also had black arm warmers that went up so you could only see her shoulders. When I came in they all turned to me,

"Who are you?" The purple haired girl asked, a snobbish tone in her voice

"Kylie Yu." I answered,

"Kylie Yu?!" the boy asked in surprise, "You won the Kalos League Tournament!"

"Yes I did." I replied, "I'm that Kylie Yu."

"I need an answer, Kyle" the purple haired girl demanded,

"My name's Kylie." I corrected,

"Whatever," she replied, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Rowan." I answered,

"Is someone here to see me?" a gruff voice asked,

"Professor Rowan!" the three exclaimed,

I looked at the old man as he walked into the room. I examined him and his thick white hair. He scanned the room with his eyes until they landed on me

"Ah, Kylie Yu, I've been waiting for you!" Rowan exclaimed,

"What about us?" the purple haired girl asked,

"You'll get your starter Annette." Rowan scolded, "but-"

"Actually, I came here for a starter." I interrupted,

"Oh," Rowan mumbled, brushing his hand through his thick beard, "I guess I can squeeze you in for one."

Rowan wandered over to an empty table and shouted,

"Tiana! Will you bring in my briefcase?" Rowan asked,

"Which one?" a perky voice asked,

"The brown one." Rowan answered,

A short girl with brown hair in bouncy pigtails ran in. She had a seafoam green sweater and a skirt to match. She wore white leggings and green sandals, too. She had black glasses and a white lab coat. She carried a thick brown briefcase and handed it to Rowan,

"Good job Tiana" Rowan said,

"Thanks Mr. Rowan" Tiana replied,

Rowan opened the briefcase on the table. It had three pokeballs on the inside,

"These three Pokemon are Chimchar, Piplup, and Turtwig." Rowan bellowed, "Why don't we let Blair chose first?"

Blair, the red-haired girl reached her hand into the briefcase and grabbed Turtwig's Pokeball firmly,

"Blair, are you sure about your choice?" Rowan asked,

"I'm sure." Blair answered, holding Turtwig's Pokeball firmly,

"Very well then." Rowan said, "And now, Leo you can chose."

Leo, without thinking, lunged his hand out for Chimchar's pokeball,

"I chose Chimchar!" he exclaimed,

"Seems like you're sure of yourself." Rowan said, "and Annette, you're going to take Piplup, right?"

"No way!" she snapped, "I'm not taking that stupid little bird."

"Well then what do you want?" Rowan asked, agitated

"Something elegant but strong." she answered, "Like me!"

"Tiana, will you get Glameow for me?" Rowan asked, after a lot of thinking

"Sure thing!" Tiana exclaimed as she ran off,

"So Kylie, will you take Piplup?" he asked,

"Sure." I answered as I picked up its Pokeball, "One Pokemon is better than no Pokemon. Right Annette?"

Annette scowled at me, "Do you know what Bird Pokemon do, they poop! In public!"

Tiana ran in the room with a pokeball and handed it to Annette,

"It's a Glameow," Rowan said, "I assure you that you'll like it."

"I better." Annette grunted as she took the Pokeball from him,

Rowan handed us all a Pokedex. I took the brand new Pokedex and grasped it in my hands. It wasn't as high-tech as the Kalos Pokedex, but it was good enough,

"Here are your Pokedexes; every time you register a new Pokemon you will have its data." Rowan explained, "Now you must set out on your journeys. I wish you all the best of luck. Farewell!"

The others ran off but I stayed,

"What's wrong Kylie?" Rowan asked,

"Is it ok if I leave my Kalos Pokemon here?" I asked,

"Sure." Rowan answered, "Can I use the for research?"

"Sure," I answered, "Come on out guys!"

"What a fine party you have." Rowan muttered,

"Hey guys," I said, "I'm going on another journey and Rowan's going to take good care of you, okay?"

They looked sad but they nodded and smiled. I smiled back,

"You guys were an amazing team, I'm gonna miss you guys."

I returned them to their Pokeballs and handed them to Rowan,

"I'll take good care of them." Rowan said,

"Thanks." I said, "See ya later!"

I left the lab, pulling open the door and I took a deep breath. One pokeball in my hand, a fresh start. I looked down at Piplup's Pokeball and said,

"Here we go again."

* * *

**What did you think of the first chapter. Oh, and if you enjoyed it and you're new to the series, I suggest you read Pokemon World Champions; Volume One. Here is the link: **** s/10316642/1/Pokemon-World-Champions**

**Otherwise, keep reading and most importantly, enjoy!**

* * *

**Kylie's Stats**

**Pokemon **

Piplup, level 5, male

**Badges**

None

**Items**

Pokedex

Badge Case


	2. Chapter 2-Starly, Shinx, and the Contest

I ran onto Route Two Hundred Two and ran into the grass. I felt the tall grass brushing on my ankles. Then, in the grass I saw a pack of Shinx. They walked proudly with their heads held high. I pulled out a Pokeball from my bag, this was going to be my first Sinnoh catch. Then I noticed that one was smaller than the rest and running to catch up to them. It kind of reminded me of me when I first started my journey, but then I evolved into a powerful Luxray. The little Shinx caught up to the pack but was then whacked away by one of the Shinx's tail. I immediately lowered the Pokeball and got closer to it, checking to see if it was okay. It shook the blow off and ran after to the rest of the pack. I curiously followed where they were going.

They ducked behind some bushes with ease, but the little Shinx struggled to get under. I crawled under with them to see what was on the other side. When I came up, I gasped. I saw some Luxio playing with some Shinx, Shinxes play-fighting eachother, but at the end of the field, I saw two Luxray, sitting tall and proud. The little Shinx tried to play with the others, but was swatted away by the others. Then, when it tried to squeeze in, the other shocked it. I couldn't hold back, I couldn't keep watching it being pushed around. I burst out of the bushes,

"Hey!" I shouted, "Stop that!"

The entire forest of Shinx, Luxio, and Luxray looked right at me and growled. They crouched down and all came towards me, I backed away. The little Shinx pulled at them to get him to stop, but its effort were useless,

"Uh oh." I said,

Then, all of the Pokemon let loose electricity and aimed it at me. I tried to dodge it, but I was too late and the electricity hit me. I screamed at the searing pain. I felt like my insides were burning up, but I wasn't going to die this way. I knew I wouldn't. Instead, the force blew me right out of the Luxray Valley. I tried to get up, but my muscles were too weak, and I collapsed on the ground.

I felt a wet tongue lick my face. I opened my eyes to see the little Shinx on my chest. It nudged a Pokeball that was laying next to me. It was sending some sort of sign,

"You wanna come with me?" I asked,

"Shinx!" Shinx exclaimed, which must've meant yes in English,

"Alright then, go Pokeball!" I shouted as I let the Pokeball fly. It hit Shinx and shook three times before it stopped. I hoisted it up into the air and held it high, "I caught a Shinx!"

I put Shinx's Pokeball in my bag and I kept going on the route until I reached Jubilife City. When I did, a man with a suit and an enthusiastic smile approached me and asked,

"Hey kid, do you know what a Poketch is?"

"Yeah." I answered, "It's like a Holo Caster but for Sinnoh."

"We're having a Poketch sale today, and you just happen to be a luck winner, so you get one for free!" he exclaimed, "What's your favorite color?"

"Red," I answered, "How is this relevant?"

He handed me a red Poketch from his bag and I strapped it on my wrist,

"Enjoy your day!" he exclaimed before running off,

After that I ran to the Pokemon Center to heal all of my Pokemon. When Nurse Joy handed them back with a smile, I ran towards Route Two Hundred Four. On that route, I leveled up my Pokemon by battling trainers. They were all decent but none of them were able to overcome Shinx or Piplup. I walked down the road, victoriously. There was only one patch of tall grass standing between me and Floaroma Town. Hopefully something won't pop out at me. I was wrong, because a Starly jumped out in front of me. It almost hit me in the head as it whooshed by. It wouldn't let me go by, I was caught in a battle with it. I had to send out a Pokemon,

"Piplup, I choose you!" I shouted,

Piplup came out of the Pokeball and stood its ground,

"Piplup, use bubble!" I shouted,

Piplup shot a ray of bubbles out of its mouth and it hit Starly. It fell to the ground and while it was down I found another chance to attack,

"Piplup, use pound!" I shouted,

Piplup jumped up and got ready to hit it. Its right arm began to glow white. Starly got up in time to dodge the move. Piplup hit the ground hard and while it was down Starly was able to hit it with a hard wing attack. It was sent flying back at me. I opened my arms and caught it. Starly the flew at me, ready to attack either me or Piplup in my arms. Either way, this wouldn't end well. I fumbled around for a Pokeball. It got closer and closer, but I couldn't find one in my bag. It was now only a few inches away. I grasped my hand around something round. I pulled it out of the bag to find it was only an oran berry. I shoved it back in, but I found no pokeballs. Starly was so close now that I could see all of its feathers sticking out on its wings. Then, at the last second, I found a Pokeball. I pulled it out of the bag and I threw it blindly with my eyes closed, breaking for impact,

"Go Pokeball!"

I opened my eyes to see if I hit my mark. In front of me, Starly was frozen only inches from my face. It was surrounded by a red light, and then it was sucked into the Pokeball. It shook three times before it stopped. Starly was inside. I set Piplup down, sighing with relief as I picked up the Pokeball,

"I caught a Starly!" I exclaimed,

I returned Piplup to its Pokeball and put both of them in my bag. I ran through the grass into Floaroma Town and the first thing I noticed was the sweet aroma of flowers. There were flowers everywhere, of every color, red white, purple, pink, and blue. It was absolutely stunning. I ran into the Pokemon Center and walked up to the desk where Nurse Joy sat at. I handed her my Pokeballs,

"Good Evening!" she chimed,

"Good even-"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Kylie," an unwelcoming voice bellowed, "Are you here because you blacked out?"

I turned around to see Annette. Hands on hips, she had a nasty smile spread across her face, flashing her perfectly white teeth,

"Annette," I spat, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the Floraroma Contest." she answered,

Contest, that rings a bell. I remember when Shauna or Kate or someone suggested we all entered one, and I said that it sounded stupid. Maybe I'll eat my words, just to make Annette eat hers,

"Sounds fun. In fact, I was about to head over to register after this." I lied,

"Sorry, hun, but registration's over. Plus, a little worm like you would never make it to the second round." Annette teased, "Well, I'll see you around. Ta, ta!"

She shoved me away from the desk and gave her Pokemon to Nurse Joy. Four Pokeballs, I need to catch up to her,

"I'll get you Annette, don't worry." I said to myself,

I ran to the contest hall. If I couldn't be in the contest but there was no one stopping me from watching it. I noticed that it started in an hour so I bought tickets for myself for the contest. I went inside before the contest started to my seat. After about thirty minutes of waiting bright lights flashed and a giant jumbotron lit up with the MC, Marian, a tiny dot on the actual field, came out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time for the Floraroma Contest!" she exclaimed, the crowd cheered, "Now let's welcome our judges!"

The three judges came out, the Floraroma Nurse Joy, Mr. Contesta, and Mr. Sukizo. The first round appeals were beautiful. Some focused on power, some were cute, and others focused on beauty. One trainer I focused on was Riley. Her awesome Pokemon danced around the field and dodged moves, taking points off of the opponents. Unlike the others, they weren't cute or beautiful, they were just...flawless. The final match was Riley Vs. Annette. As the points drifted down to zero, Riley won by a lot. She was given a Floraroma Ribbon and the crowd cheered.

I've decided what I want to do besides battling.

I wanna be a Coordinator.

* * *

**Kylie's Stats**

**Pokemon**

Piplup, level 5, male

Shinx, level 6, Male

Starly, level 6, Female

**Badges**

None

**Items**

Pokedex

Badge Case


	3. Chapter 3-The Badge and the Ribbon

I saw an interview with the girl who won the contest, Riley, on TV. She was asked questions like how many ribbons she had, and then I saw her take out a case, almost like for gym badges but not quite.

"I have five ribbons now, so I'm heading to the Grand Festival" she had said. I don't exactly know what a Grand Festival is, though, but I'm still sure I want to do contests.

"Kylie, are you sure?" Rowan asked,

I'd called Rowan, enthusiastic about telling him I'm starting contests. In order to become a coordinator, like trainers, you must be registered with the league. Rowan was the only person I know who has authority to do that,

"I'm sure." I answered

"Alright then, I'll register you for contests." Rowan replied,

He turned to a computer and typed in some things. When he turned back he held some things in hand,

"Alright Kylie, you're registered. I'm sending you your ribbon case." he said,

From the Pokeball Teleporter, out came a ribbon case like my badge case. It was empty but I could imagine it full, five beautiful ribbons dotting the inside

"You need five ribbons in order to enter the Grand Festival," he said, "The Grand Festival is like the Pokemon League Conference but for contests."

"Thanks Professor Rowan." I replied, finally understanding what Riley had said.

"Oh and one more thing!" he added, "Most trainers get dressed up for contests, I suggest that you get some contest clothes."

"Thanks!" I exclaimed, and then hung up. I was thinking about the outfit of that girl Riley. The shirt was tight and was connected to the coat she wore by a gold flower button, and the coattail was long and bouncy and shaped like flower petals. She wore leggings with subtle flower designs.

I decided that there's no way I'd wear that.

I ran to Jubilife City using Route two hundred four. Once I got there, I headed for Oreburgh City using Route Two hundred three. I battled trainers and got some money. My Pokemon also leveled up and learned some new moves. In Oreburgh City, I got some potions using my hard-earned battle money. After all of that, I headed for the gym. I ran down the road, crushing gravel under my feet. I walked up to the doors and they slid open for me. I took a step inside, it was dark and empty,

"Hello," I shouted, "Is anyone home?"

No response, just more silence, "Is anyone here?"

I wandered around, taking small steps to make sure I wouldn't trip and fall.

"Anyone home?" I asked again,

I felt a cold hand clasp around my shoulder. Startled, I screamed and whipped around to see an old man in a hard helmet. I sighed with relief, he must work for the gym. No one was trying to mug me,

"I'm so sorry ma'am!" he apologized, "I didn't mean to scare you!"

"Whatever." I replied, "Why are the lights off? Is the gym leader here?"

"I apologize but Roark, the gym leader, isn't here." he answered,

"Where is he then?" I demanded,

"Roark is most likely in the Oreburgh mine." he answered,

"Then I'll look there." I replied, "Thanks."

I walked out of the gym and headed down the road. The entrance to the mine was swarming with miners and rocks. I walked up to the entrance but I was stopped by a man in a miner's uniform,

"Hold it there, lassie, you're not authorized, aren't you?" he asked, "I can't let any trespassers down there."

Really! Not this. All I want to do is get down there and find Roark. Maybe I can bribe him or something, "Oh come on! Can I just talk to Roark?"

"No one talks to the boss without authority." he retaliated,

Bribery. Maybe I could bribe him into letting me in.. I dug into my bag, feeling around until I found some Pokedollars. I pulled them out,

"For...three hundred Pokedollars will you let me in?" I asked, waving the money in his face,

"Are you trying to bribe me young lady?" he asked, "Look, I'm going to give you thirty seconds to leave before I call the police. One, two, three…"

I need to see Roark! I don't want to wait 'till he's out of the mine. The man was at ten seconds. I needed to think of something quick. I dug into my bag, looking for something that'll help me. I clasped my hand around a Pokeball. I pulled it out, Shinx! I could shock him and then take his things so I could get down into the mine. A perfect disguise. I clicked on the Pokeball and Shinx popped out, perching itself on my shoulder,

"Shinx," I whispered, "Give him the biggest shock you got."

"Five...four…"

Shinx jumped off my shoulder and charged a huge electric shock. It unleashed a huge bolt of electricity on the man. He roared in pain, drawing attention to everyone else around us. They all got an electric shock too. Now I felt bad, I probably shouldn't have done that. On the upside, though, I can get down into the mine. I bent down and slipped off the man's green jumpsuit, helmet, and gloves. Thank Arceus he was wearing clothes underneath. I slipped on the clothes over mine, removing my hat and gloves and put them in my bag. The jumpsuit was gigantic on me and the helmet made my head feel tiny. I stepped over the man and entered the mine. I was hit by a wave of darkness. The mine was only lit by lanterns lining the side of the caves. There were lots of men mining away at rocks and ores. I walked up to a man that was mining, maybe he would know where Roark is,

"Excuse me sir, but do you know where Roark is?" I asked,

He pointed down a rocky hill that was carved to look like stairs, "The Boss is down there, in the main cave."

I didn't even thank the man, I just ran as fast as I could down the "stairs". I went through a tunnel and found myself in the main cave. I looked around to find Roark, the only problem is that I don't know what he looks like. I just ran around, asking people where Roark was. None of them had an exact answer, which was very unhelpful. I then saw a man in a white jacket and a red hard hat. Maybe he actually knew where he was,

"Sir, do you know where Roark is?" I asked,

"You mean me?" he asked,

Then I realized, this guy is Roark. No wonder he looked different, he's the Boss, he's in charge here, "What do you want me for?"

I extended a finger, standing firm and pointing right at him, "Roark, I challenge you to a battle!"

My words rang through the air and all heads turned to me. Roark looked shocked as ever, "You're a miner though, what do you want a gym badge for?"

I unzipped the jumpsuit and took off the disguise, stepping out to reveal myself in my normal clothes. I felt like a member of Team Flare, coming out of their disguise, "I'm a trainer, a Pokemon trainer. And I challenge you to a battle!"

Roark pushed up his glasses, "Alright then, I accept. If you were clever enough to get down here, I'm sure you're clever enough to beat me in a battle." he dropped what he was doing and began to leave the room, "I'll see you in the gym."

He left the cave and I followed after. The men were still on the ground so I had to step over them. I wondered what Roark thought of it. I ran back into the city and got ready for my battle. I decided that Piplup would lead it off. I came back to the gym, the lights were on and Roark stood at the end of the battlefield. Roark turned around and his helmet almost flew off,

"There you are!" he exclaimed, "Welcome! This is the Oreburgh Pokémon Gym! I'm Roark, the Gym Leader! I'm but one Trainer who decided to walk proudly with Rock-type Pokémon! As the Gym Leader, I need to see your potential as a trainer. And, I'll need to see the toughness of the Pokémon that battle with you!"

"You will, trust me." I replied as I pulled out Piplup's Pokeball,

"Let's get this battle started!" he shouted, "Geodude, let's go!"

"Piplup, I choose you!" I shouted,

"Geodude, use rock throw!" he shouted,

"Dodge and use bubble!" I shouted, Piplup shot the bubbles at Geodude and knocked it out,

"Geodude, return!" he shouted, "Onix, let's go!"

"Use bubble again!" I shouted, bubble knocked Onix out,

"Onix return!" he shouted, "Cranidos, let's go!"

_God, I've never seen a gym leader so weak, _I thought,

"Headbutt!" he shouted,

"Dodge and use bubble!" I shouted, Cranidos charged and hit Piplup, but in midair it shot bubbles and knocked it out,

"How could I lose so easily?" he asked, "Anyways, here's the Coal Badge"

He handed me the badge and I clasped it in my hand. I remembered the joy of the bug badge, this first badge I got. I put it in my new badge case,

"I got the coal badge!" I exclaimed,

I ran out of the gym and healed my Pokemon at the center. Afterwards, I ran back to Jubilife City. I noticed that there was a Contest the in two days. I went to the Contest Arena to register and on the way out, I felt a thud on my back. I turned around to see a girl on the ground with her hair in ponytails. I felt like I recognized her from somewhere. That's when it hit me,

"Tiana?" I asked, "Is that you?"

"Yeah," she answered, "Rowan _finally_ let me go on a journey."

"Cool!" I replied, "Are you entering the Contest? I certainly am!"

"Yep." I answered, "Good luck!"

I ran out and back to the Pokemon Center. In there, a delivery woman approached me and handed me a package. She might be the one I jumped on when I first got my letter for becoming a Trainer. I opened it and saw a letter. It was from my mom,

_Dear Kylie,_

_I hear that you're doing contests now. I'm sending you some seals and ball capsules. I also took the honor of buying you some contests clothes. Good luck on your Sinnoh Journey!_

I put the ball capsules on my Pokeballs. I've decided that I'm going to use Shinx and Piplup. I put a foam seal on Piplup's Pokeball and a Ele-Seal on Shinx's. I looked at the contest clothes mom sent me. It was a seafoam green long sleeved blouse, white leggings, and a long tailcoat. I actually liked it, Mom knows my taste well. I went outside and sent out Shinx,

"Shinx, we're going to do a Contest on Thursday and you're going to help me in the appeals."

I explained to Shinx what a contest is. I decided to have Shinx make fireworks using Spark,

"Shinx, use spark!" I shouted, Shinx charged energy before jumping up and spiraling towards the sky, "Now release the energy!"

Shinx released the energy and they went off into little bits and exploded beautifully. I can imagine the crowd gasping in awe at the move,

"Time for the big finish!" I shouted,

Shinx landed and did a backflip and I did the same. Shinx then landed on my arm,

"Nice job Shinx!" I exclaimed as I fed it a poffin, "You'll do great!"

I ran to the Contest Hall to get ready for the Contest. I went into the dressing room and changed into my outfit. I used the curler there to curl the end of my ponytail. I went into the waiting room packed with coordinators. I saw Tiana there too, but I couldn't talk to her because it was too crowded. Eventually, Marian lit up on the screen in the waiting room and made her grand opening. They started to call names of coordinators to do their appeals. I watched as Tiana went. Her and a Budew put on an astounding performance that I'm sure will land her a spot in the next round,

"Kylie Yu," a man shouted, "You're up next"

I walked from the waiting room to the arena. I looked at the judges and the jumbotron and the crowd and I soon realized that this won't be easy,

"Shinx, I chose you!" I shouted, Shinx come out with three yellow lightning bolts around it. Shinx swung its tail and destroyed the bolts, covering the stage with shimmering sparks. The crowd cheered,

"Now use Spark!" I shouted, Shinx charged itself up and jumped towards the sky, "Now use firework!"

Shinx released the electricity and they broke into little fireworks. The crowd gasped in awe as they exploded just like I imagined. Shinx landed and nodded at me so we could do the big finish. Shinx and I both did and backflip and Shinx landed on my outstretched arm. The crowd cheered as I waved to them and waited for the judge's feedback,

"Wow! What a wonderful performance, a coordinator at her finest" Mr. Contesta exclaimed,

"A wonderful performance, truly remarkable!" Mr Sukizo exclaimed,

"From your Shinx's moves and attacks I can tell you've raised it well, great job!" Nurse Joy exclaimed,

I walked back to the waiting room with Shinx,

"Great Job!" I whispered, "Now return"

I walked over to Tiana, she was wearing a green sleevless dress, green high-heeled sandals. Her hair was also in curly pigtails,

"That was awesome!" she exclaimed,

"Thanks" I replied,

"And that was our last coordinator, please wait as we decide which eight will make it onto the next round!" Marian exclaimed,

All of the coordinators in the room waited nervously for a response. I was nervous too, I want to win my first ribbon badly. When the screen flashed with Marian's face, everyone looked up,

"Thank you for waiting! We now have our Top Eight!" she exclaimed, the screen lit up with 8 faces, I saw Tiana's and when I saw mine, I sighed with relief,

"Mazel Tov!" Tiana exclaimed,

"You too." I replied,

They made the matchups and I was against a guy named Edward. I was also the first battle up. When I stepped on, the crowd cheered. I sent out Piplup and he sent out a Chatot. I eventually won the battle. The next round, I battled a girl name Dani. I beat her too. The final match is what surprised me, it was me against Tiana. I stepped out on the stage and the crowd cheered,

"Five minutes on the clock, and begin!"

"Happiny, showtime!" she exclaimed,

"Piplup, I choose you!" I shouted,

"Happiny, use pound!" Tiana shouted,

"Dodge using bubble!" I shouted,

Happiny jumped to pound Piplup, but it shot a ray of bubbles like a jetpack to shoot it up. Points were deducted from Tiana,

"Now use peck downward to pop the bubbles!" I shouted, Piplup used peck downward and popped the bubbles, making sparkles go everywhere,

"And points and ticking down from Tiana as we've reached the four minute mark, can Tiana make a comeback?" Marian asked, building suspense,

"She can," Tiana answered, "Use copycat!"

Happiny grew a little beak and pecked Piplup, points were deducted from me,

"Happiny, use pound!" Tiana shouted,

"Stop it with water sport!" I shouted,

Happiny charged at Piplup but got caught in the wall of water. Points were deducted from Happiny,

"Happiny use-!"

"Stop!" Marian shouted, "Time's up!"

Tiana and I looked up at the screen. The time was at zero and I had more points than Tiana,

"Kylie is the winner!" Marian exclaimed,

I walked up to the winner's circle and received my ribbon from Mr. Contesta,

"An astounding performance today, I expect great things from you." he said,

I put the ribbon in my case. I put it in my backpack and changed into my regular clothes. The contest was so exciting and I can't wait for more.

I saw a rerun of the contest I had been in later. I don't know what I was expecting, maybe that I looked as good as that girl who won in Floaroma had been? Well, whatever it was, I felt betrayed. I couldn't stop replaying it. I was utterly shocked.

Compared to that girl, I looked _terrible_.

* * *

**Kylie's Stats**

**Pokemon**

Piplup, level 7, male

Shinx, level 6, Male

Starly, level 6, Female

**Badges**

Coal Badge

**Ribbons**

Jubilife Ribbon

**Items**

Pokedex

Badge Case

Ribbon Case

Potions

Pokeballs


	4. Chapter Four-Team Galactic

**Sorry for not updating recently guys! I've been working on a little surprise. Hint: It involves Nintendo**

* * *

Tiana and I went back to Floaroma town. When we reached Floaroma town I steered in the direction of the Pokemon Center but Tiana pulled me over in a different direction,

"Tiana, where are we going?" I asked,

"The Floaroma meadow!" she answered, "It's so pretty, you have to see it."

She pulled me through some trees and bushes, almost dragging me through them. I expected wonderful smells and smooth breezes, but instead I heard loud shouts. Tiana wanted to run through but I pulled her back. We hid in the trees and Tiana gave me a stern look,

"What are you doing?" she asked, "It' just some people."

"It doesn't seem like those people are very friendly." I replied, "Just stay hidden until they go away."

I peeked through the bushes to see a man and two weird-looking spacemen. The two spacemen must be part of some group. They were surrounding the man who was holding something close to his chest. I couldn't see it though because it wa blocked off by the two men,

"Enough arguing! Hand over that sweet Honey!" the first one shouted. He lunged at the man but he jerked back,

"Do as we say! Team Galactic will have that Honey!" the second one ordered, "We must have it to attract Pokemon in great numbers!"

The second one lunged again for the honey but this time got a hold of it. He tried to pull it out of the other man's hands. Tiana was fidgeting next to me. I could tell she wanted to help,

"How could they do that to him?" Tiana asked, louder than she should be,

Their heads turned to us. Great, Tiana got us caught. They turned towards the man,

"Don't move." they ordered together,

They came toward the tree we were hiding behind,

"Great job, Tiana." I said sarcastically,

One of them reached through the tree and fumbled around. I ducked down to avoid him. Tiana repeated my actions,

"Stay completely still." I whispered in the quietest voice possible. Either Tiana didn't hear what I said or didn't listen because she screamed almost as loud as she could. I looked at her and saw a hand around her shoulder. The hand pulled her back and out of the tree. I wanted to jump out and help her but my instincts told me to stay hidden. I peeked out again to see both of them towering over Tiana who looked horrified,

"Hey! This kid is a witness, what'll we do?" the first asked,

"We can't have the brat running of to get help," replied the other, "The solution's simple! We ensure the brat stays quiet!"

They both pulled out Pokeballs. Tiana backed away nervously, turning towards the bushes,

"Kylie, help!" she whispered,

I stayed quiet, no need to get into trouble here,

"Kylie?" Tiana asked, louder now,

"Who ya talkin' to, kid?" asked the second, "Is there something in the bushes?"

The first walked back up to the bushes. Shoot, now I'm dead for sure. It's either run or get caught. Run. I dashed out of the bushes and ran for Floaroma Town,

"Get her!" the second shouted,

The first charged at me and I sped up. I was fast, but not fast enough. He grabbed my arm and yanked me back. I lost my footing and fell, scraping my knee in the process. I got back up and was shoved next to Tiana,

"Now, as we were saying…"

They pulled out their Pokeballs and I immediately pulled out one of mine,

"Let's battle." I began, "We win, you let all of us, including the man over there, go. You win, you get to take our losing Pokemon."

I can't believe I made a challenge like that! I could lose all of my Pokemon if I lost! The discussed for a minute and then, in sync, they said, "We accept!"

The battle was over quickly. We won pretty easily. After the battle they ran off and said something about reporting to Team Galactic. On the way out the dropped something and the man picked it up,

"What's this?" he asked himself as he examined it, "It's...a Works Key. It says it right here. They seem to have forgotten it…."

He examined it a bit more and then continued,

"It's a Works Key!" he realized, "It must be for Valley Windworks!"

"Can I have it?" I asked, maybe it would come of use later,

"Of course." he answered, "It's of no use to me, you may as well have it."

He handed me the key and I put it away in my bag, "Thank you."

"No, thank you! You surely saved me." he replied, "Those goons were trying to rob me of my sweet, sweet Honey."

He picked the honey back up and hugged tight to his chest again. He did that for a while before noticing our presence,

"Oh, what am I doing hugging my Honey. I still need to thank you." he looked down to see his Honey. He held it out to us, "Here, take this."

Tiana pushed it back, "No thank you sir, you seem to love it very much."

He pushed it towards us again, "I insist, take it, I have lots more."

"Okay then, I guess I, we, could take it." Tiana replied as she accepted the gift,

He waved as we left the meadow. I let Tiana keep the honey, I had no use for it. She headed towards the flower shop and I ran towards Route Two Hundred and Five. No more detours ahead of me. Boy, was I wrong.

I felt a tug on my sleeve and I looked down to see a little girl. She was sniffling and there were tear stains on her cheek. I couldn't just pass her up,

"What's wrong?" I asked,

"Some weird-looking people took my papa and locked me out. They won't let me in." she answered, "I wanna see my papa!"

She broke into tears, crying and wailing. I bent down so I was level with her, "Shh, calm down. You'll be okay." she still didn't stop crying, "I'll...I'll help find him."

She stopped crying and sniffed, "You will?"

I nodded, "I guess so."

"Yay! Go get my papa!"

She pointed me in the direction of the Valley Windworks. There was a grunt standing in front of the door,

"Don't you dare go in Valley Windworks!" he shouted, "I got ordered to keep everyone out if they're not part of Team Galactic."

Time to think of an excuse to get myself in. You can't break a promise with a crying, helpless little girl. That's a Universal Law. Something hit me, I found a way to get in,

"I'm a member of Team Galactic." I lied, "I'm just undercover. See, I have a key!"

I pulled out the key and showed it to him. He grabbed it from me and examined it. After a while he handed it back,

"I guess I can let you in then." he replied, "This is good enough proof for me."

Bingo! I'm in. I used the key to unlock the door. I found myself inside the Valley Windworks. It looked kind of like a Power Plant to me. There were people who looked like the two grunts from earlier littered throughout the building. They were either working on computers or patrolling the area. The excuse I used earlier wouldn't work on everyone else, so there was one thing to do, sneak around. I flattened my back against the wall and snuck past grunts. When they weren't looking I snuck past them. I had to battle a few of them though. They all ran off somewhere when they lost. At the end of the hall, there was one who looked different than the rest. Her clothes were similar but her short hair was bright red, almost like Blair's. There was a man in the corner who didn't look like one of them. Maybe he was the girl's dad. I snuck past the girl and walked up to the man. I walked up to him silently,

"Are you the dad of that girl outside?" I asked,

"Yes." he answered, "Who are you?"

"My name is Kylie, I'm gonna get you out of here." I answered,

The red-haired girl turned around to see the man and me. Her calm expression turned angry,

"You!" she shouted, pointing a finger at me, "Who are you?"

"Ummm, an undercover member." I lied,

"Let me see your membership card." she replied, giving me a skeptical look,

I dug around in my bag, looking for around for something of use. She tapped her foot rapidly on the ground, "I'm waiting."

I pretended to look for it and after another minute she gave up,

"I knew it!" she screamed, "You're no member at all! You're a fake! I don't know how you got in here, or how you got past my guards, but I know that you're a fake!"

"What are you doing with him?" I asked, motioning to the man,

"That's classified, Kylie." she answered,

_How does she know my name? _I wondered,

"Let's have a battle." I said,

"Alright then," she responded, "If you win, we'll leave, if we, Team Galactic, win, you leave."

"Deal." I replied, "Shinx, I chose you!"

"Go! Zubat!" she shouted, "Use Toxic!"

Zubat spat purple liquid at Shinx. It was unable to dodge it and got poisoned. Shinx yelped when it was hit, though it was poisoned, it could still attack,

"Shinx, use spark!" I shouted,

Shinx's body became surrounded by electricity and it charged at Zubat. It tried to jump out of the way but it was still hit by Shinx. Shinx took some more damage from the poison,

"Bite while it's off guard!" she shouted,

Zubat dive down and bit Shinx. It squealed in pain. Zubat and Shinx were both at equal health levels now,

"Bite!" I shouted,

"Leech Life!"

They both charged at eachother, jaws wide open, ready to bite. Whoever landed first would be the winner. Shinx's jaws clasped around Zubat almost at the same time as Zubat's did. They both fell to the ground, but only Shinx was standing,

"Zubat, return!" she shouted,

Shinx, almost three seconds later, fainted from poison,

"Shinx, return!" I shouted, "You were great."

"Go! Purugly!"

"Starly, I chose you!"

"Purugly, use feint attack!"

"Quick attack!"

Starly charged at Purugly for the quick attack but it jumped out of the way and landed behind Starly,

"Starly, behind you!"

Starly whipped around to find a paw in its face from Purugly. Before it could get away Starly was able to hit it.

"Scratch!"

"Wing Attack!"

Starly flew towards it and attacked it with its wing. Almost right after that Purugly scratched its wing,

"Finish it with a quick attack!"

It charged at Purugly and quickly knocked it out, ending the battle,

"Ugh!" she screamed,

A grunt approached her, "Mars we have everything we need, let's go."

She shoved me aside and began to exit. Before she left from sight, she turned to me, "I'll see you again, Kylie."

* * *

**Kylie's Stats**

**Pokemon**

Piplup, level 15, male

Shinx, level 17, Male

Starly, level 13, Female

**Badges**

Coal Badge

**Ribbons**

Jubilife Ribbon

**Items**

Pokedex

Badge Case

Ribbon Case

Potions

Pokeballs

* * *

**You read to the bottom, yay! I have another hint about the little surprise. It involves skies and swords.**


	5. Chapter 5-Getting the Forest Badge

**Sorry for not updating, again. Still working on that other thing, enjoy!**

* * *

I went back to Floaroma Town so I could get to Eterna City. On Route Two Hundred Five, I added a brand new Buizel to my team after it blocked me from passing the bridge. I went into Eterna Forest so I could get to Eterna City. I was swarmed by giant trees and tall grass. It was dark outside and I could barely see a thing. My attention was caught by a bloodcurdling scream. Startled, I turned towards the noise to see a girl with her dark dark green hair in a braid screaming as something tugged on her hair,

"Something's got me!" she screamed,

I looked at the end of her braid and that it was a Misdreavus tugging on her hair, I dove for it but it flew away. I reached for a Pokeball,

"Shinx, I choose you!" I shouted, "Use bite!"

Shinx bit Misdreavus and it was super-effective, Misdreavus tried to fly away but I quickly reached into my bag and grabbed a Pokeball. I made my aim and then threw the Pokeball at it. The ball shook three times before it stopped. I grabbed Misdreavus' Pokeball and put it in my bag,

"Thank you so much!" she exclaimed, "My name is Cheryl."

"Cool, I'm Kylie." I replied as I walked away, heading through the forest,

"Wait!" she shouted as she grabbed my arm, "Are you going to leave me here… _alone?"_

"Do you want my help?" I asked, trying to make her go away,

"Eterna Forest is full of creepy Pokemon at night, will you protect me?" she asked,

"Fine," I answered, "Let's go."

Cheryl followed me until we set up camp for the night. We lit a fire and fed our Pokemon. I left Misdreavus in its pokeball because I was afraid that it'd do it again, best not to take it out until later. I went to sleep that night and dreamt of home. I dreamt of Umbreon and all of my Pokemon back at Rowan's lab.

When I woke up, I saw Cheryl making breakfast. She fed me and my Pokemon a "Grand Berry Breakfast."

"Wow, Cheryl, this is really good!" I exclaimed as I took my first bite,

"Thanks!" she replied,

We kept going until we reached the end of the forest. Cheryl actually was some good help, she helped me in battles with her Chansey. We eventually got to Eterna City. Cheryl and I split up here. I went to the Pokemon Center to heal my Pokemon.

After all of my Pokemon were healed, I headed for the gym. The inside wasn't like a gym, it was like a forest. It reminded me of that horrid Eterna Forest. There were trees everywhere. It pushed my way through the trees until I saw a battlefield. There was a girl sitting in a tree playing a grass whistle. I listened to the beautiful tune for a while until she noticed me,

"Oh!" she exclaimed, "Sorry about that."

"It's ok," I replied, "I loved it."

"Really?" she replied, blushing, I nodded. She quickly changed the subject, "So what are you here for?"

"A battle!" I answered, "I challenge you to a battle!"

"A battle?" she asked herself, "Okay then."

"How many Pokemon should I use?" I asked,

"Three" she answered, "And my name is Gardenia."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kylie." I replied, "Now let's start this battle."

"Alright, Kylie." Gardenia replied, "Cherubi, come on out!"

"Starly, I chose you!" I shouted,

"Cherubi, use grass knot!" she shouted,

"Fly up and use wing attack!" I shouted,

Starly flew up and charged at Cherubi and hit it with its wings,

"Use aerial ace!" I shouted, Starly flew fastly at Cherubi and knocked it out,

"Cherubi, return!" she shouted, "Turtwig, come on out!"

"Starly, use wing attack!" I shouted,

"Withdraw!" she shouted,

Starly flew at it but Turtwig went right into its shell and took in the attack,

"Turtwig, use razor leaf!" she shouted,

Turtwig caught Starly off guard and hit it with razor leaf,

"Now grass knot it while its down!" she shouted, when Starly got up, it was tripped down by Turtwig,

"Get up!" I shouted,

"Finish it with razor leaf!" she shouted,

Turtwig shot the razor leaves at Starly and knocked it out,

"Starly, return!" I shouted, I put Starly's Pokeball in my bag and pulled out Misdreavus'. It was a risky move, but it would have to work, "Misdreavus, I chose you!"

"Turtwig, use razor leaf!" she shouted,

"Dodge and use psybeam!" I shouted,

Misdreavus practically teleported away and shot the psywave at

Turtwig, knocking it out,

"Turtwig, return!" she sighed, "It's time for my final Pokemon."

"Who is it?" I asked, anxious to know,

"Roserade, finish this battle!" she shouted,

"Psybeam!" I shouted,

"Dodge and use magical leaf!" she shouted,

Roserade jumped up and shot the leaves at Misdreavus, who took the hit,

"Finish it with psywave!" I shouted,

Misdreavus shot the psychic wave and knocked out Roserade,

"I won!" I cheered,

"I guess I lost." Gardenia sighed as she returned Roserade to its Pokeball, "Nice job Kylie."

"That was an awesome battle." I said,

"Kylie," she said, "I present you with the Forest Badge."

I took the badge from her and clasped it in my hands. It looked like a bunch of trees. It was smooth and shiny and it looked cool,

"I got the Forest Badge!" I exclaimed,

I left the gym and returned Misdreavus to its pokeball. I was planning to release it but I might just keep it for a while. Gardenia told me that the next gym was in Veilstone City. Since Route Two Hundred Eleven was closed, I took Route Two Hundred Six and then connected to Route Two Hundred Seven. I battled lots of trainers and some of my Pokemon learned new moves. I eventually got to Hearthome City using Route Two Hundred Eight. Hearthome City was a giant city with a huge contest hall. I checked with Nurse Joy and she said that there was a contest here,

"It's a double contest as well." she added,

"What does that mean?" I asked,

"That means that you use two Pokemon." she answered,

"Sweet!" I replied,

I went to check out the gym. I saw the tall building and when I pushed open the door, it wouldn't budge. I saw there was a note that read,

_I won't be here for a while, challenge other gyms until I come back!_

I sighed and left the gym and headed to the contest hall to register. The lady there smiled and asked for my trainer card, I handed it to her so she could scan it,

"There, you're all done!" she chimed, "Good luck tomorrow!"

"Hey Kylie!" a voice shouted,

I turned to see Blair, Annette, and Tiana walking in. Annette was scowling, Blair was waving, and Tiana ran to hug me,

"How's it going?" Blair asked,

"Great." I answered after Tiana let go, "How many badges do you have?"

"I have two badges and one ribbon" she answered,

"Me too!" I replied,

"Wow, that's cool!" she replied,

"Well, I gotta go get ready" I said,

"See ya!"

I ran off and tried to find a spot to train. I wondered which Pokemon I could use in the appeals. I used Shinx last time, maybe I could use Buizel and Piplup,

"Piplup, Buizel, come on out!" I exclaimed,

"Bui!" Buizel exclaimed,

"It's time for another contest!" I chimed, "And since its a double contest, you two are going to help me in the appeals!"

I played around with them a bit before I came up with a great idea. Piplup could use Bubblebeam in the form of a star and Buizel could use aqua jet through it and make a second layer. Then, Buizel could use swift and Piplup could ride on it and the swift would destroy the bubbles,

"How does that sound?" I asked,

They both looked at me confused,

"Just follow my lead." I said,

"Piplup, use Bubble Star!" I shouted, Piplup used bubblebeam but it went into a star shape,

"Now Buizel, go through the middle using aqua jet!" I shouted,

Buizel covered itself in water and went through the middle and around the star,

"Time for the big finish!" I shouted, "Use swift!"

Buizel used swift and Piplup missed jumping on the stars and landed flat on its face. Buizel laughed and then two got into a fight. It still looked a lot better than my previous contest win. There's no way I'd be comparable with that girl, but still. We kept practicing until we got it down. Eventually, Piplup was able to jump on the stars and not fall face-first into the ground. It took us a while though. Since Annette, Blair, and Tiana would be watching, I wanted to look my best.

When it got dark, I went back to find Blair, Annette, and Tiana. When I found them, they were in a large tent outside the Pokemon Center. I zipped open the flap and awkwardly stepped in. They all turned their heads to me, Annette was painting Blair's toes red, Tiana was blowing on the pink nailpolish, and Annette was looking right at me,

"Oh, hi Kylie," Annette said, "Do you need anything?"

"Is there room for one more?" I asked,

"Sorry," she answered, smiling cruelly "It's only meant for three."

"But there's room for four." I protested, pointing to an empty spot,

"Yeah, but Tiana likes her space." Annette replied, "Right Tiana?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

I ducked my head out of the tent and walked away as they continued to laugh inside the tent. I tried to find a nice place to put my things but it was hard in the busy streets of Hearthome City. I felt a drop of water on my head, and then another, and another until it was poring. I covered my head with my backpack and ran as fast as I could to a tall tree. When I reached the shade, I pulled out my sleeping bag and settled down. I sent out my Pokemon and they all had different reactions, some played in the rain, others ran for shade. I tucked them in my sleeping bag and their fur helped warm me in the rain. I eventually got past the cold by thinking about warm. Eventually, I fell right asleep.

* * *

**This'll probably be my last chapter for a bit, I'm going on a mini-hiatus. I'll upload chapter six next week.**

* * *

**Kylie's Stats**

**Pokemon**

Piplup, level 15, male

Shinx, level 17, Male

Starly, level 17, Female

Misdreavus, level 15, Female

Buizel, level 16, Male

**Badges**

Coal Badge

Forest Badge

**Ribbons**

Jubilife Ribbon

**Items**

Pokedex

Badge Case

Ribbon Case

Potions

Pokeballs


End file.
